


(don't you worry) we hear you

by soobiscuits



Series: #DYW [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, a lot more sebaek than i thought it'd have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: Just an uncharacteristic night Baekhyun spends with his boyfriend, Sehun. (And in the morning, with Yixing.)





	(don't you worry) we hear you

**Author's Note:**

> The creator of the 'sebaekxing' tag returns to rejuvenate it! Enjoy!

Baekhyun wakes.

 

The slight darkness that greets his eyes instantly sends the alarms within his head blaring, fear and panic washing over him. Yet, Baekhyun doesn't succumb, doesn't surrender to the darkness that threatens to overtake his senses. Instead, he listens to his heart. He listens to the tiny, fond voices that are emitting from within. Baekhyun listens, listens, and listens, taking pleasure in their familiarity as they course through his body. 

 

Gently clenching his hands, relief floods into Baekhyun when his palms and fingers meet with familiar warmth, and he feels even more relieved when he turns his head to the right and Sehun's illuminated side profile greets his eyes.

 

Having seen Sehun, Baekhyun needs to know that his other boyfriend is here, too. He lifts himself, head rising from the pillow that he's sharing with Sehun for tonight, hoping to catch a glimpse of Yixing who's sleeping next to their young boyfriend on the other side of the bed. Baekhyun's action is halted by a loud snore that suddenly shatters the tranquillity of their bedroom, and pain erupts on Baekhyun's lower lip for he's bitten down on it (unfortunately, hard) in surprise. Nursing his bleeding lip by licking it, Baekhyun tries again, lifting his head high enough to see Yixing. His boyfriend's moon-illuminated side profile appears in his sight, and Baekhyun can't help but heave a silent sigh of (even more) relief. 

 

Ignoring the ache that's slowly spreading throughout his neck, Baekhyun continues to keep his head in the air, eyes refusing to tear themselves away from the handsome visage of his sleeping boyfriend. Yixing's opened mouth and glistening corners of plump, delectable (and utterly kissable) lips—and the now-occasional snores—tell Baekhyun how tired he must be. And Baekhyun makes a mental note to get Sehun to prepare Yixing's favourite dishes for dinner soon as a reward for working so hard. (Baekhyun also tells himself to research on _exciting ways to reward your hardworking boyfriend in bed_ because he _knows_ how much Yixing will like that, too.) 

 

Baekhyun finally heeds the warning that his aching neck has been sending him, and he slowly descends back onto his pillow. He sighs, smiling contentedly, when his head softly hits the pillow with a quiet _thump_ , only for the smile to freeze when Sehun grunts. With his eyes blowing wide, Baekhyun watches as Sehun scrunches his nose, one of his adorable canines peeking through before the rest of its buddies appear and Sehun begins to chew on his lower lip. It's a habit of Sehun when he's asleep, a _bad_ habit that both Baekhyun and Yixing have been trying to kick since Sehun moved in with them but to no avail, because _ugh why are bad habits so annoyingly hard to get rid of_. (And Baekhyun would know, for Yixing has been trying to stop him from biting through his—or _theirs_ since they share—sweaters since the first time Yixing discovered Baekhyun's penchant for _biting_.) 

 

Hence, the only thing that Baekhyun and Yixing could do whenever they stay awake long enough after Sehun goes to sleep is to replace something else as their boyfriend's chewing toy. And it's no surprise that even before Baekhyun's mind could catch up with his body, an index finger has already arrived at Sehun's mouth. It doesn't take more than four seconds for it to be the young man's new chewing target. 

 

It's not painful, Sehun's chewing. As someone who has allowed his boyfriend to chomp on his fingers (and at _inappropriate_ places) uncountable times, Baekhyun would describe the sensation as though it's a teething baby gnawing on his fingers instead. It doesn't hurt, not really. It's more of ticklish, and itchy— _real itchy oh my god_ —as time goes on because Sehun doesn't know when to stop chewing (partly because he's fucking asleep and doesn't know that he's biting his boyfriends' fingers). But both Yixing and Baekhyun indulge him, choosing to volunteer themselves instead of having their baby boyfriend's lips to be bruised. 

 

Baekhyun doesn't know how much time has passed before Sehun suddenly releases his finger, teeth disappearing behind perfect and unbruised lips before a small, seemingly satisfied smile spreads across his handsome face. Massaging his reddened index, Baekhyun watches in disbelief as Sehun promptly turns his back on him and throws an arm and leg over (a still snoring) Yixing. _After all that I've done for you, you go to Xing instead_ , Baekhyun thinks, mock-sulking. He cracks a smile soon, though, when he sees Yixing turn, too, and his boyfriend snakes an arm around Sehun's waist, fingers skimming down a naked broad back before slipping past the waistband of Sehun's boxers. Even with moonlight streaming in, the bedroom remains rather dark, but the soft, muted moan that Baekhyun recognises as Sehun’s tells him exactly how far _down_ Yixing's hand has slipped. 

 

He doesn't stay to find out what happens next, though. For an abrupt urge to get out of the room washes over Baekhyun, and he doesn't wait to hear another of Sehun's telling moans. He slips out of bed quietly, careful not to make a noise as he tiptoes to the opened door, his shadow following him across the moonlit parquet flooring of their bedroom. 

 

Once in the hallway, Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath he didn't know he's been holding. Taking one last reluctant look at his boyfriends, whose limbs have become so tangled that he can't make out where they start and end, Baekhyun pushes himself off the doorframe and makes his way towards the living room. 

 

Although enveloped in darkness, Baekhyun isn't all that afraid. Which is strange because he's usually scared of the dark, unable to be in darkness without another person by his side. This is the reason why his boyfriends don't leave him alone in a room ever, having discovered this irrational fear of his through the hard way. 

 

With bravery coursing through his body, Baekhyun shuffles silently on the parquet as his eyes fixate on the thin beams of moonlight on the floor; Yixing must have forgotten to pull the curtains shut again. Baekhyun chuckles lightly under his breath, shaking his head at his boyfriend's forgetfulness. 

 

Just then, Baekhyun's vision goes white, and in his shock, he shuts his eyes and drops to the floor, not in the least bit concerned about the rather loud _thump_ of his body against the parquet. His brief delight evaporates instantly, as fear washes over him and floods him. His hands no longer feel anything under them. Baekhyun can’t feel the slight bumps of the parquet flooring, the hem of the carpet that Sehun had insisted on placing in the living room. His hands skim over the expanse of the floor, wishing to grasp at something, at anything. But, there’s nothing. Baekhyun grasps nothing but air. 

 

The alarms in his head are blaring, and they're so, so, _so_ loud and obnoxious that Baekhyun can't hear, can't _listen_ to the tiny voices in his heart. And without the familiarity that he can always sense within him, Baekhyun feels lost. He feels alone.

 

He _panics_. 

 

Baekhyun doesn't know that he’s hyperventilating. He doesn’t know that he’s breathing hard, breathing fast, breathing as though he’s running out of air. His lungs aren’t screaming for oxygen, but fear has taken over Baekhyun, has shut down his senses, his processing. 

 

Has made him _its_. 

 

And Baekhyun doesn't know that a pair of arms have wrapped themselves around him, a gentle hand pushing his head into a secure, warm chest until he hears a voice, a _familiar_ voice. A voice that his heart has been desperately, desperately, _fucking desperately_ searching for.

 

"Hyun?"

 

The voice arrives like wind, a carefree breeze. It blows into his heart, blows at the fear and panic–

 

“Hyun? Love?”

 

–and drives them away.

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes slowly and carefully, afraid of not seeing what he hopes to see. Thankfully, he sees what, or _who_ , he’s been so desperately wanting to see.

 

“S-Sehun? Hun, is it you?”

 

“Yes, it’s me, love,” Sehun replies, his whisper soft and gentle, his smile warm and fond. “It’s your Sehunnie.”

 

The breath that Baekhyun lets out is full of relief. He gradually relaxes, eyes fluttering shut as he regains control of his senses, his mind, and his body. In Sehun’s arms, Baekhyun feels absolutely at ease, feels safe and secure, and loved.

 

“C’mere.” With a(n adorable) _aiyowei_ , Sehun plops onto the floor. He gently pulls more of Baekhyun into his arms, legs parting to accommodate his boyfriend. Baekhyun shifts himself, moves his body impeccably close to Sehun, drapes his legs over a thigh, circles his arms around his boyfriend’s lean waist. He then buries his head into Sehun’s chest before nuzzling his face against bare skin. At the contact, Baekhyun smiles. He smiles at the familiar warmth, at the milky scent of the shower gel they all share. 

 

The living room goes silent as Baekhyun peacefully rests in his boyfriend’s arms. He tilts his head, whimpering when the weight on the top of his head gets heavier. “Hun,” whines Baekhyun. “Stop stabbing my head with your chin. It hurts.”

 

Sehun’s chest rumbles against Baekhyun’s cheek as he chuckles. The arms wrapped around Baekhyun tightens as Sehun softly muses, “Someone’s feeling brave tonight, huh. Brave enough to be in the living room alone and without the lights on.”

 

Baekhyun hears the unsaid question in Sehun’s words. He knows it’s his cue to start talking, to share the reason as to why he’s uncharacteristically awake and out of bed in the middle of the night. Baekhyun tenses.

 

It’s instantaneous. Sehun pulls away from Baekhyun immediately, ignoring his soft yelps of surprise and protest. “Love...” Judging from Sehun’s reproaching tone, Baekhyun’s certain that there’s bound to be a small frown on his boyfriend’s face.

 

Not willing to look up at Sehun, Baekhyun bites on his lower lip. “I-It’s nothing. I was just– I was just out here thinking.”

 

“Of?” Removing a hand from around Baekhyun, Sehun cradles Baekhyun’s face with it and gently lifts his head until their eyes meet. Baekhyun sees the worry and concern storming within his boyfriend’s eyes. He wants to look away, wants to shut his eyes. But he can’t. Baekhyun can’t, doesn’t want to. 

 

“Love, won’t you–” Sehun starts, then pauses, hesitance slowly creeping onto his face and redefining his good-looking features. “I– I know that I’m probably not mature enough to offer any sound advice but I– I want to–” He pauses again, takes a little breath. His eyes flutter shut. “I want to share your pain.”

 

Silence. Baekhyun thinks he hears a pin drop somewhere in the apartment. Then–

 

“If you don’t wish to tell me, i-it’s alright…” Sehun whispers, eyes reopening. He looks at Baekhyun. “I– I know that I’m not– I’m not–”

 

At the sight of how Sehun’s eyes are beginning to glisten, Baekhyun immediately straightens himself and cups his boyfriend’s face with both his hands. “No!” he fiercely says. “Hun, sweetie, don’t you dare–”

 

Sehun doesn’t continue. He does, however, suddenly drop his eyes as tears spill from them. 

 

Baekhyun hastily wipes at them with his thumbs. “Sweetie…” 

 

“… I know,” says Sehun suddenly, quietly. The hand on Baekhyun’s face drops to his waist. “I know that I’m not Xing, so there are things that you might not wish to–”

 

“Hun–”

 

“–share with me, but I still want to let you know that I wish to hear them. I may not be old or mature enough, may not have the experiences that you and Xing have, but pardon me for being selfish.” Sehun lifts his head, eyes finally looking at Baekhyun’s once more. Sehun’s insecurity is so goddamn apparent in them and Baekhyun’s heart inexplicably wrenches. “I’m sorry, so, so, _so sorry_ that I’m selfishly wanting you to tell me even though I might not be able to help you with them.

 

“But I’m selfish. I’m a selfish boyfriend. I want to hear your troubles, your worries, your concerns, your thoughts. I want to know your _every fucking thing_.” The hands on Baekhyun’s waist grip tighter. “So, won’t you tell me, Hyun? Won’t you tell me what’s on your mind, love?”

 

Sehun blinks, and a single tear dramatically dislodges from one of his eyes. “ _Please_?”

 

Fuck. 

 

Sehun sounds so broken, so helpless. Heck, he sounds even _more_ helpless than all those other times when he would break down from stress and anxiety and uncertainty. Baekhyun has never seen or heard his boyfriend like this, and this time Baekhyun’s own tears spill from his eyes.

 

“Yes,” he whispers. “Yes, yes, _yes_. I’ll tell you, Hun. I’ll tell you everything, sweetie.” Baekhyun smiles, or he tries to; the small smile on his face must be quite forced-looking and ugly if the furrow of Sehun’s brows is any indication.

 

“I’ll tell you everything from now on, Sehun.”

 

\---

 

“I’m promoted.”

 

“Mm. But…?”

 

“But I– I don’t want to be promoted. I don’t want to be promoted, Hun. I'm perfectly happy where I am, and with what I’m doing. I don’t need the salary raise, don’t need the extra responsibilities. I… I don't want to be promoted because I’m perfectly okay with my current position.”

 

“And workload.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I hear another ‘but’ in there.”

 

“Mm, but my supervisor isn't having any of it. He’s insistent on promoting me even though I’ve stated my objection.”

 

“What are the reasons for your promotion? If I remember correctly, it’s not promotion season now, is it?”

 

“It’s not! That’s why I was so shocked when he announced it during the meeting…”

 

“Hmm, would you be willing to hear what I have to say about this, love?”

 

“Mm-hmm. Go ahead, sweetie.”

 

“Firstly, has your supervisor stated his reasons for promoting you? If he hasn’t, you should ask him for them. If he has, what are they? Secondly, if you really don’t want to be promoted, you could suggest someone else be promoted instead? Isn’t your position on rank with others? Thirdly, how opposed are you to taking on the promotion? In my opinion, being promoted isn’t a bad thing altogether.”

 

“But I… I’m comfortable where I am…”

 

“I’m not forcing you to take up that promotion, Hyun. I understand where you’re coming from. I know that not everyone is adventurous or is able to easily step out of their comfort zones. Have you told Xing?”

 

“Not yet…”

 

“I think you should, soon. Maybe his perspective would differ from mine, maybe it could be the same. Either way, we can’t make your decision for you, love. It’s your job so you’ve got to do what you think is right.”

 

“O… kay.”

 

“But, Xing and I will be with you no matter what you decide to do. We’ll be by your side every step of the way, holding both your hands, giving you all our support and encouragement.”

 

“Heh, that’s… nice.”

 

“I love you, Hyun. _We_ love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Hun. I love you _both_ so very much.” 

 

\---

 

Baekhyun wakes to a weight on his tummy. Without opening his eyes, he reflexively grunts.

 

An ever-familiar chuckle is the first sound Baekhyun hears. Then a _morning_ and the same voice continues to say, “Did you have a good sleep, sweetheart?”

 

Baekhyun’s mind whirs, registering the identity of the voice’s owner as he slowly opens his eyes. His breath immediately lodges in his throat. 

 

“X– X-Xing!”

 

Yixing is sprawled in front of Baekhyun— _on_ Baekhyun, actually—head resting on Baekhyun’s tummy, arms lazily wrapped around both of Baekhyun’s thighs, hands naughtily placed near his crotch. Baekhyun reflexively swallows (the non-existent saliva in his mouth) when he spots Yixing’s fingers drawing circles in the air above his crotch. Yixing’s legs stretch across the rest of the couch, knees bent as he swings them in the air. There’s a crooked smile on Yixing’s face, his right dimple deeper than his left. 

 

And this sight, this ( _fucking_ ) already-beautiful sight is made more beautiful with the sunlight that beams in through the windows, bathing his boyfriend in its golden light.

 

Baekhyun’s heart can’t help but race, pound, _thump_. And Baekhyun himself can’t help but fall in love with Yixing for the _n_ th time.

 

“I was expecting a ‘good morning’ back,” says Yixing. “But I suppose this–”—he gestures to his face, smirking—“–is too much to handle in the morning, huh, Hyunnie.” 

 

God, that smirk. That _fucking_ smirk. Baekhyun wants to wipe it off– No, slap it– _No_. Baekhyun wants to kiss it off. He wants to kiss it right off his boyfriend’s face. And that is what he does.

 

“I know something that isn’t too much to handle,” murmurs Baekhyun, lower lip sliding out to form a pout. “C’mere.” And he lets out a soft whine while making grabby hands at Yixing who laughs but proceeds to crawl up anyway. 

 

“You’re insatiable, sweetheart.” 

 

It’s a grumble, but the resigned smile on Yixing’s face betrays the fondness laced within those words. 

 

“You love me anyway.”

 

“Mm,” hums Yixing as he closes the distance between them, his lips barely the width of a finger away from Baekhyun’s. “I do.” He presses his lips on Baekhyun’s at the same time Baekhyun tilts his head up (because he’s getting impatient). 

 

“I do love you, Hyun. So much.”

 

“And I love you, too. Oh, and Sehunnie!”

 

“Well, glad to hear that you guys still remember me.”

 

The abrupt intrusion of Sehun’s voice surprises Baekhyun, and evidently Yixing, too, if the slight jerk of his head is an indication. Baekhyun whines when Yixing pulls away but immediately smiles when Sehun appears in his field of vision. The frown on his younger boyfriend’s face doesn’t deter him from chirping a _good morning, sweetie!_

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, lips pursed. But, he still blurts out a _morning_ before leaning down to kiss Yixing on the lips. The kiss doesn’t break even as Yixing pulls Sehun down to straddle him on the couch. It remains chaste, the kiss, but Yixing and Sehun only stop kissing when Baekhyun whines. Loudly. 

 

“What about me!”

 

“ _What_ about you?” Sehun asks, tone seemingly innocent but there’s a knowing smile on his flushed, good-looking face. 

 

“Yeah,” Yixing pipes up. There’s a knowing smile on his face, too. “ _What_ about you, sweetheart?”

 

The audacity of these two! What an outrage! 

 

Baekhyun furrows his brows, puffs his cheeks out. Musters up his meanest (but somehow cute) angry face. 

 

“Looks like we have an angry squirrel on our hands, Xing.”

 

“What should we do with him, Hun?”

 

“You should kiss him!” Baekhyun hollers, arms coming up to fold across his chest. “You should give this angry squirrel a kiss too!”

 

“I don’t know…” Sehun sing-songs. “The squirrel is too angry, what if he scratches us?”

 

“He might, right?” Yixing seconds, casting a thoughtful look at Sehun. “Our faces are too good-looking to be marred.”

 

Baekhyun is _this_ close to blowing up. “Oh, for _fuck’s sak_ –”

 

He doesn’t finish swearing. For on each of his cheeks rests a pair of lips. Lips that emanate warmth ever-so-familiar to Baekhyun.

 

Then, the warmth vanishes. Only to return to both corners of his lips, and eventually, his lips themselves as Yixing and Sehun slowly inch their lips closer to each other’s until they meet on Baekhyun’s.

 

(The three-way kiss comes so naturally to them, movements easy and smooth, as though practised and perfected countless times before this.)

 

Baekhyun smiles. He relaxes his body, allowing Yixing and Sehun to gently push him back onto the couch while they arrange themselves around Baekhyun without breaking the kiss. 

 

With both his hands interlaced with Yixing and Sehun’s, body smushed in between, and mouth thoroughly (and skilfully) occupied, Baekhyun sighs in contentment. 

 

What a wonderful way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so bad towards sebaekxing bcs i only ever write them whenever i'm down and out ;;;
> 
> this one began as the result of job insecurities (a couple of months ago) and whaddya know, today i got job-scammed 
> 
> the world is a scary place guys do not trust anyone 
> 
> i'm kidding. trust exo. they're worth trusting <3
> 
> (oh, and yeollie's poor, torn slipper ): )


End file.
